<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Expanding The World by BSBLover2538</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669098">Expanding The World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538'>BSBLover2538</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BSB/Shield One Giant Family Series [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Elite Wrestling, Backstreet Boys, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Announcements, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hospitals, Joyful, Parenthood, Skype, happiness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby and Becky's baby girl is here, and the proud parents want to introduce her to their closest friends and family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Brian Littrell/Leighanne Littrell, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Renee Young, Galina Anoa'i/Roman Reigns, Howie Dorough/Leigh Dorough, Kevin Richardson/Kristin Richardson, Nick Carter/Lauren Kitt Carter, Rochelle Karidis/AJ McLean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BSB/Shield One Giant Family Series [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Expanding The World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Looking down at his daughter, Colby felt like he could finally take a breath. It had been an insane nine months, and he couldn’t believe that Roux was finally here. Only he and Becky knew that they were having a girl, and seeing the dark wisps of hair on her head filled him with warmth. She looked to be favoring him right now, but Colby knew that that would probably change. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s our wee lass doing?” Becky looked over at her fiance, a smile on her face, pushing her blonde hair away from her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s good, making gas smiles” Colby replied. It had been just over 24 hours since Becky had given birth, and the two were still pretty exhausted, but feeling exhilarated as well. They knew they weren’t going to make the major announcement until Monday so it could be announced during RAW. It didn’t mean they couldn’t tell friends and family, and their very close family already knew and saw the baby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have a few other people to tell” Colby looked up at Becky, who nodded softly, taking Roux back in her arms and starting to feed her. Wincing as the baby gummed her nipple, Becky pulled her off and got her better latched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully this gets less painful” she winced again, and Colby held her hand lovingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It will” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, we do have other people to tell. Jon, Renee, Joe, Galina, and the BSB fam. Want to send a message in the group chat that we can Skype at 6pm? Roux eats at 5, she should be done by then” Becky suggested, and Colby reached for his phone, his fingers flying over the keyboard. Five minutes later, it had dinged several times, and Colby grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re good” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Becky smiled and pulled Roux off, burping her, before latching her to the other side. Colby watched in wonder as his daughter fed, rubbing her tiny feet gently. The two couldn’t wait to show their daughter off to their closest friends, their BSB and closest wrestling family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next few hours sped by with diaper changes, napping, and more feedings. At 545 Colby set up the laptop on the rolling table that went over Becky’s bed. Getting Skype up, he got the room set up, pulling Joe, Jon, and each of the BSB Boys into the chat. Over the next few minutes, he and Becky got Roux settled down on Becky’s chest after feeding, her soft breaths warming her mother’s chest as she fell asleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God I love her” Becky leaned her head down, kissing her daughter’s soft head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey guys!” Brian chirped as he connected to the chat. He and Leighanne waved seeing Colby pop up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Brian, hey Leighanne” Colby warmly smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next few minutes were spent with the other guys connecting, Kevin with Kristin, Nick with Lauren, Howie with Leigh, Joe with Galina and Joelle, AJ with Rochelle, and finally Jon and Renee popped on, Renee rubbing her belly gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey all. Becky and I have something to tell y’all. You ready?” Colby warmly grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Galina asked, Joelle nodding in agreement with her mother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say hi to Roux, the newest Shield girl and Backstreet Boys fan” Colby moved the camera, showing Roux laying on Becky’s chest, Becky herself grinning widely. Colby shifted to lay next to his fiancee on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OMG!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s adorable!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Roux!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Colby and Becky smiled hearing their brothers and sisters cooing over their daughter. Becky laid her hand over Roux’s back, patting it gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally! Another girl!” Joelle exclaimed, leading to widespread laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t believe you ended up with a girl Colbs” Joe had a splitting grin on his face as he held his wife and daughter close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we were shocked when we found out it was a girl. It was a struggle to keep it from everyone, but it was nice to have a secret between the two of us” Becky chuckled as she dropped another kiss on Roux’s head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not the only one that’s a girl dad now” Jon spoke up, and all eyes went to him and Renee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Colby looked at his slightly older brother in disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We found out about an hour ago that our child is going to be a girl” Renee announced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congrats!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yay! Another girl!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon and Renee grinned happily, thanking everyone for their good wishes. Both were excited to have a little girl in their lives. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All three shield members had girls first. That’s ironic” Howie mused, a smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god! A girl Jon. I feel sorry for all the boys in high school” Nick muttered, yelping when Lauren hit him in the bicep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congrats Renee and Jon” Becky grinned softly, rubbing Roux’s back. Colby nodded in agreement, a warm smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This means that the kids finally caught up to the adults, once Baby Girl Good is here. 16 adults, 16 kids. Damn our little WWE/BSB family is huge” AJ commented after thinking for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right AJ. Can’t wait to see if it expands more. I know us BSB guys are done” Kevin chuckled, his brothers all nodding in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s possible. I think Galina and I are done though. 3 pregnancies, 5 kids, I think we are good” Joe looked at his wife, who just gave him The Look, and everyone chuckled once again, Joelle looking up at her parents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want a sister” she wickedly grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No” her parents firmly spoke, and Joelle giggled softly. She loved her little brothers, and being the princess in the family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any news coming from BSB world?” Colby asked, and the five older guys all sighed softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Until we know more about this pandemic and when it could possibly end, we really are stuck. All five of us are fervently praying we can do the leg in NZ and Australia, and the second US leg. We had that collab with Britney come out, but otherwise, not much has been going on with us” Howie explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sucks. I know AJ did DWTS, and I watched every week with Joelle. Still think you were robbed” Galina looked at AJ, who shrugged a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We did what we could, and I’m proud of what we did together. Tuesday is a year that I’ve been sober, so I am looking forward to celebrating that” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s also our wedding anniversary, so double things to celebrate!” Leigh chimed in, and warm wishes for both the Dorough’s and AJ were sent out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, the boys are going to wake up soon, they are on a late nap. Galina, Joelle and I have to go. If we don’t speak until after the new year, hope you all have a wonderful Christmas. Love you all, and I am so happy we became our own tight knit family” Joe looked down at his watch, and they all murmured in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Saoirse should be waking up soon as well from her nap. Love you all. Congrats again Becky and Colby, and Renee and Jon!” Nick grinned. The other couples all waved, and signed off, leaving Colby and Becky alone in their room once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“2021 is definitely going to be interesting, hoping it’s less chaotic than this year has been” Colby shut the laptop and snuggled down next to his fiance and daughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree, but I can’t wait to spend time with this little lass, and maybe get back to the ring. Not quite sure yet what I want to do, but I know I need to be with her right now. Let’s just see how the next few months go” Becky agreed, and the couple grinned at each other, sharing a kiss, before sighing softly. They settled down and joined their daughter in sleeping, knowing that it wouldn’t be long before Roux woke up for another feed. Their world had expanded, and both Colby and Becky knew that life would never be the same again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>